A vehicle, particularly a vehicle being operated autonomously or semi-autonomously, may obtain data concerning surrounding conditions via a variety of mechanisms, e.g., sensors or the like included in the vehicle. Sensor data can provide information concerning environmental conditions, edges of a road or lanes in a road, etc., and can be used to formulate an appropriate speed for a vehicle, an appropriate path for a vehicle, etc. However, existing vehicle sensor data suffer from limitations with respect to information that may be determined therefrom. For example, vehicle sensors may be limited in their ability to provide data for operating a vehicle autonomously or semi-autonomously. This may be especially true in dense environments, i.e., areas where a plurality of vehicles are sharing a roadway and generally affecting lines of sight, ability to navigate, etc., of other vehicles.